


Jinksed

by BurningRain



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRain/pseuds/BurningRain
Summary: A demon finds inspiration in Negan





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by wolfyexii on tumblr. She asked that the protagonist be her personal muse for which she has her own page. Check out more information on Jinks at the Tumblr page called jinkmuseshit.tumblr.com .

Warm summer winds tossed silky black hair behind a thin, bare shoulder and billowed the thin material of a white sundress behind smooth alabaster legs. A look of absolute boredom lined the flawless planes of an ambiguously young face. Long black eyelashes fluttered above inhumanly green eyes, kissing the slight blush on the edges of porcelain cheekbones.

There it is again, something carried on the wings of the wind. A lilting whistle almost too faint to hear and the smell of leather soaked in blood.

Before, when things were as they were and not as now they are, things were simple. Debts were owed, gifts bestowed, and then a call to service of collection on souls willingly forsaken. Their hunger was satiated when called upon to tear those vile creatures from their cheated seats of privilege and drag them down to the cold. So cold. The world before was easy, souls like that came in droves and business was good. But things are not what they were and now as they are which is astoundingly dull. 

Jinks had liked her existence in the before. In a world rife with misery, where the call to collect never came, she rotted in the dark and the cold and grew ever restless. She hungered for the thrill of the chase, the sweet sound of the screams of the willingly forsaken as she and her siblings dragged them down.... down.... down to the cold and the dark and the silent. 

The silence was broken by the lilting whistle that was carried on the wind and woke her from the rot. A call for collection on a soul forsaken, finally. 

The sweltering heat of a Georgia summer was pleasant in contrast to the cold she had been existing in. She stood absolutely still in the middle of a sun baked highway listening for the sound of a careless whistle and inhaling deeply in search of the sharp smell of spilt blood on worn leather. Such a unique smell. Something stirred inside her as the call was carried back to her on the blistering winds. Her bare feet carried her forth to where the stir in her belly told her the forsaken had rooted itself like a sprawling fungus in the earth. 

She stood at the gates of a massive compound filled with the bitter taste of misery that had put she and her kind out of business. It was here in the winds all around her, in the soil steeped in blood, in the very grains of the woods that stirred in the breeze. 

A courtyard filled with men who stared at her in awe. She did her best to suppress the smirk that threatened the edges of her mouth. He comes.  
So close.

A tall, thin man stood before her, drinking her in. The smell of his soul permeated everything around him like an oil slick residue. 

Forsaken. 

He sauntered forward with the familiar swagger of a man who had long enjoyed unchallenged dominion. She stood absolutely still with her bare shoulders back and her beautiful face turned up towards his. She loved this form and the hold it had over men. He drew close and she inhaled deeply, wanting to savour the experience.

"What the fuck do we have here." He smirked and she smiled coyly back. She had him right where she wanted him. His eyes wondered over her flawless frame, lingering over all the right places and she basked in it. "What's your name, sweet cheeks, and where the hell did you come from?"

Exactly.

"My name is Jinks and I'm... " She paused and pursed her lips in amusement with herself. "..... not from around here. I've come quite a distance to meet you, Negan." The men surrounding her looked around in confusion as whispered echoes in the winds that suddenly tore through the courtyard. The forsaken flitted his eyes around as his brow knitted together but, otherwise, did not move. 

"You know who I am?" It was her turn to smirk. 

"Of course. Your reputation precedes you but....." She shifted her posture to offset the hem of the dress and slip the silky black hair off her shoulders. ".... doesn't quite do you justice." She saw his chest swell and a grin playing at the edges of his mouth, but his eyes still gleaned with disbelief. 

"Uh huh." He arched a baseball bat over his head to come to rest on his shoulder with a deftness that comes with years of muscle memory. "And where is this faraway place you have left and how did you get here?" His smile never faultered and it never touched her eyes. She suppressed a growl of amusement that threatened to roll forth from her chest. 

"Oh, it has so many names but none that anyone can agree on. And I walked, of course." She fluttered her eyelashes seductively. 

"Uh huh." He glanced down at her spotless, baby smooth feet as the bat rolled off his shoulder, scraping at the leather if his well- fitting jacket. "Now, you wouldn't be lying to me, would ya?" The bat swung low with the accusation and the barbed wire wrapped around its head gleamed as it caught the light. The sight of the weapon stirred her slightly but she masked it well, feigning nonchalance. 

"Perhaps the fault lies not in the answer, but in asking all..." She took a step forward. "The wrong..." A delicate hand on his shoulder. "Questions." She dragged her fingertips along the leather stretching across the expanse of his broad shoulders and she she took slow, purposeful steps around him. He raised the end of the bat at her as she came back around the front of him. She looked up at him through hooded eyes as she danced her fingers along the threads of barbed wire at its top. His eyes did not faulter and he was no longer smiling. 

"Now I'm gonna ask you one last fucking time, bitch." He spat, pushing the edge of the bat up under her chin with force, shoving her head back and exposing her threat. "Who are you and where are you fucking from?" The timber of his voice had changed with his rage so that it now echoed with a threat he didn't need to make. 

No more playing with the prey. 

The growl she had been repressing rolled forth from her chest as the air around them became unbearably cold. Her eyes turned an inky black that began to spiderweb out across the almost translucent skin that took on a sickly tint. She grinned with teeth that fell with sickening pops and were replaced with irregualr rows of jagged boney protrusions. Long, spindly fingers topped with blacked claws gripped the edge of the bat with inhuman strength until the wood cracked and the wire melted. Frost crept out from her now grotesque feet met the ground and everyone standing round took a few steps back as the beautiful woman transformed into a beast of the shadows. 

The forsaken gasped as massive tufts of hair began to fall from her scalp only to disappear in jetties of steam as it met the ice at her feet. A horrifying, multitonal screech tore from her throat as a slimy black tongue snaked out and tasted the air around her. 

Negan was frozen in place, watching in horror the transformation taking place before him. She crouched back like a predator about to strike and he opened his mouth to scream. The scream was stolen from his very throat as her hellish maw closed around it, swallowing his scream as blood streamed out all around them. She jerked her neck and pulled him to the ground where the earth had begun to collapse in on itself with a violent cracking roar as wind whipped around them. She watched the surrounding men with fathomless black eyes and she dragged Negan backward into the pit on all fours. They disappeared into the icy earth leaving a steaming smear of blood in their wake. 

An indescribable chorus of agony rang out in the night and the pit snapped shut with a resounding crack. The night air was silent as the summer warmth returned, melting the ice and diluting the blood that soaked the earth. Nobody said anything for a long time after that. In fact, none of them ever said anything at all.

Collection never came for the satellite communities who eventually stopped preparing them. 

Jinks returned the cold and the dark and the silent and waited again for echoing call of a forsaken soul in need of collection.


End file.
